


The Starbucks Job

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has a role in a Con he really likes</p><p>written for 1_million_words weekend challenge with the person, place, thing prompt of " cashier, coffee shop, coffee cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starbucks Job

Of all the cons and the roles Eliot has had to play, he could honestly say he liked this one best. Well except for the cashier part and being nice to customers part. The coffee shop boasted fresh baked goods so he got to do some baking which was a plus in his book. Never mind the fact he had a small hand gun sitting on his hip. He made a perfect cappuccino with some artistic design in the foam and carried the cup toward Parker where she was practically vibrating in her seat waiting for the mark to appearance.


End file.
